Prompt 24: Alex kisses Jo
by FYeahAlexJo
Summary: Fanfic Prompt: Alex getting over his noble intentions and kissing Jo while she is still dating Jason. I just want to read something about how they would have felt if that had happened! (:


Alex Karev is apologizing. To me. I think this is definitely a sign of the apocalypse. And it's not just that he's apologizing, but he tracked me down to do it. Will wonders ever cease?

He finishes and there's only one thing I can think to say, "Okay."

I really thought he would leave as soon as he finished his speech but he stays, never breaking this intense eye contact thing he's got going on. "Can I, uh, buy you a beer or something?"

It hits me then that I'm still on a date with my boyfriend. Not good. "Ummm I'm all set."

"Yeah we both are. We're all set." I hear Jason, I do, but I'm somehow lost in the eyes of the man sitting directly across from me. This is not good. Alex breaks eye contact for a split second to glance regretfully in Jason's direction before he reconnects his gaze with mine. As I look at him with fresh eyes, I see his usual steady guard is down and there's an earnest, open look about him. I suddenly get butterflies for Alex that I really thought I had long ago banished. This is definitely not good.

He looks like he's about to say something else before he quickly walks away. I watch him, still trying to figure out what just happened. Are my eyes playing tricks on me or did he just seem interested in me as more than a drinking buddy or surrogate sister?

I sense Jason scooting back to his original spot, "Well that was uh…what were we talking about?"

I glance back at him and smile as brightly as I can, "I'm sorry. What?" I push my hair off my face in what I recognize as a nervous gesture. I try to get back into this conversation with Jason, but I can't get my mind off another man. A man that I've trusted more than anyone else in my entire life. A man I can't stand to even think about being apart from. A man I steal donuts for and hotel key cards with. A man that I catch a glimpse of out of the corner of my eye as he heads for the exit. I quickly excuse myself and rush out of the bar. I run up the stairs and push Alex in the back to get his attention. He turns around in surprise as I cross my arms, "What the hell was that?"

He turns fully towards me and my breath hitches at how hot he looks in black. When exactly did I start having thoughts about Alex being hot? He gives me a dumbfounded look, "What?"

"You interrupting my date. That's what."

"I wanted to apologize and I did. Why are you so pissed?"

Well there's a good question. "You could have called, text, sent an email. Why'd you crash my date?"

He starts to look agitated, "Look, don't make it a thing. I felt bad, I wanted to make it right, okay? I'm sorry I apologized wrong. Go back to your date." He gives a slight hurt look that is gone as soon as it appeared and he turns to continue on his way.

I stand still, paralyzed with confusion before charging after him, "Hey doucheface!" This makes him turn with a slight lopsided grin, "Why do you treat me differently?"

He looks really confused now, "What?"

I walk towards him slowly, "Any other intern: would you have apologized? Tracked them down and apologized? You weren't even that mean to me."

All of a sudden the earnest gaze is back as raindrops start to fall, "No."

I cross my arms again in frustration, "Why me? You can't give me favors because I'm your friend. You can't treat me with kid gloves because of my past. You can't…"

At that moment he pulls me to him so fast I feel I'm going warp speed, but when his lips touch mine it's as if the world stops. My hands tangle in his hair as his hold my back and trace the upper hem of my jeans. He holds me tighter as I deepen the kiss. He smells so good. Tastes so good. I can't get enough of him. I swear if anyone were to walk by they would have to avoid the sparks shooting out from us. And that thought causes me to pull away. I push off his chest barely, but leave my hands there as I let my gaze settle on them, not quite believing I'm touching him so intimately, "Alex…"

He stiffens underneath my hands and tries to back away, "I'm sorry…"

I look up at him quickly, "I'm not."

He looks at me in surprise, "You're not?"

I shake my head, "No." We stand in silence for a bit with his hands still on my waist and mine on his chest, "How long has this been going on?"

He looks down almost embarrassed, "Several weeks."

I can't help it I smack his chest lightly, "And you didn't say anything?"

His thumb finds its way under my shirt and is softly caressing the skin on my hip as he points out softly, "You didn't either."

He rests his forehead on mine as I bite my lip, "I didn't think you saw me like that."

He gives me another intense look, "I'm kinda crazy about you."

I feel my lips curl up teasingly, "I'm not just the next intern on your conquest list, right?"

He pulls away and shakes his head as he pushes some hair off my forehead. He gives me an intense look that has my insides quivering, "No."

We stand in silence for a bit before I start shaking my head quickly and start walking back to the bar. He calls out behind me, "Where are you going?"

I turn back quickly, "I'm a lot of things Alex, but I'm no cheater. I need to take care of something." I wink at him and marvel at his wide grin. Will wonders ever cease?


End file.
